Priory Of Sion
The Priory of Sion Chapter was, for several centuries, the national Chapter to all of France. They had a great veneration of the Virgin Mary and a strong alliance with the Order of Priests. The Priory of Sion was eventually driven from its own homeland following the rise of the Rois Soleil who came to power during the French Revolution. Today, the Priory bides its time, waiting for the day the Sun Kings are driven out of France and the Priory is restored to its people. AKA: The Merovingians. Status: Active. Facts: -The Priory is centuries old, dating back to the early Christian Church. The Priory claims to have been founded by a blood relative of Jesus Himself, a member of the Desponsyni. An important branch of the Desponsyni family has always made up an important part of the Chapter's foundation, the St. Clairs. -The Chapter served as the national Chapter for France from the end of the Roman Empire right up until more modern times. However, the Church's close association with the French monarchy and the breakout of the French Revolution pitted the Priory against the upstart Sun Kings. With the tidal wave of angry peasants backing them, the Sun Kings flushed the Priory of Sion from its Chantries and Strongholds and soon the Chapter found itself surviving only in the more remote and traditionalist sections of France. -The Priory survived largely thanks to their ties with the Priestly Order and the Catholic Church. The Priory has always been known for its strict adherence to the traditional Catholic way of life. -The Priory began to operate in the Shadow World, the underbelly of society where secret societies function. The Priory sought out powerful Holy Relics, alliances with sympathetic Adepts, and any other means they could get to restore themselves. -The Fleur-de-lis is the traditional symbol for the Priory of Sion, as well as all of France. -The color blue, symbolically associated with the Virgin Mary, is important to the Chapter. The French term 'sacre blue' (Sacred Blue) comes from this. -Like any good secret society, the Priory of Sion has made extensive use of codes and secret passwords. -The HQ of the Chapter is said to be Rennes-le-Chateau in Southern France. Notre Dame is also an important Chantry for the Chapter. -The leader of the Priory is given the Title of "Neutonnier," and is served by a group of seneschals (not the Order, just an old French term). -Chivalry was popular in medieval Europe, but nowhere was it as honored as it was in France. The Priory of Sion has also championed the core concepts of Chivalry. Rose Knights: The Elite units to the Priory of Sion are the Rose Knights, members of the Chapter who fight for France and for the Chapter. Rose Knights receive martial training in the country's military forces and are educated at boarding schools operated by the St. Clair family. Rose Knights are trained to be diplomats and spies in addition to soldiers and will be talented at social affairs and infiltration. A particularly large number of Rose Knights have arisen from both the Order of Priests as well as the Order of Magdalenes. Teams of Rose Knights are often led by leaders of the Chapter, or by members of the St. Clair family. A segment of the Rose Knights are charged with nothing else but protecting the Chapter's Desponsyni bloodline. St. Clair Family: The St. Clairs, alternately the Sinclairs or Sans Clair, is an important and wealthy branch of the Great Families. The St. Clairs were instrumental in the founding of the Chapter and the first Neutonnier of the Chapter was also head of the family. The St. Clairs are renowned for producing men and women of great intellect and accomplishment. They also benefit from minor supernatural blessings, which is usual for Desponsyni. In the case of the St. Clairs, members of the bloodline are known to produce an Aura o Peace that calms the hearts of even the most violent and troubles. Probably helps to explain why the family is known for being cool-headed and intellectual. These effects are noted as being particularly potent in the female members of the bloodline. The St. Clairs have many holdings and estates within France and Europe, and they also have special ties to the Catholic Church, particularly the Vatican itself. As befits a family of such royal lineage, the St. Clairs have members and friends in both the European Union, the French police and government, and in several international firms and companies. When they want to, the St. Clairs can call upon considerable finances and assets. To say nothing of the fact that they are synonymous with an entire Chapter of French Adepts. *For more info on the unique power of the St. Clairs, see Aura of Peace. Video: